cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan Douglas Dax
Donovan is the result of magical incest between his future self and his mother Elizabeth Ozera. He has been going back to the past to create himself for more than a hundred years. He confesses to Elizabeth (on their first going out) that his relationship with his parents is, as he says, sad. His father (himself) left him and his mother and little Donovan had to take care of her. She sometimes loved him, and sometimes she didn't. Elizabeth pitied him not knowing it was she who was his mother in the future. |161x161px]] Donovan and Elizabeth meet the same way every time. He presents himself as a stable boy but his power enables him to hide the truth from the others. He introduces himself to Lizzie when he goes to give Fievel a toy. Since then he secretly spies on his mother while she sleeps. Donovan likes seeing her vulnerable and carefree. One day, he takes her to see the unicorns together. They take two of them to look after in the castle. Liz starts trusting Don more and more and soon the two start flirting and even have sex. Lizzie loses her virginity in a bath with him and becomes pregnant with him. He acts sweet around her and proposes her marriage when she finds out she's pregnant. On June 26 they get married. In the meantime, Don has used his power to take Lizzie and Catherine's powers leaving them with none. After the wedding party, Donovan starts acting more like himself. He becomes abusive of his mother, rapes her and never leaves her alone. Don uses Alexander McLaggen's power to change her memories, as well as her family's (except for Dominic who was on his honeymoon then) so that they wouldn't be suspicious of him. He no longer acts like a fool around her, rather than a vengeful demon. |191x191px]] Donovan is exceptionally jealous. When he sees Romeo Keller, he knows the warlock is up to no good. Romeo starts flirting with mommy Elizabeth and Dodo isn't happy with this. So he acts as good as he can but after Elizabeth falls asleep, he goes and beats Romeo almost to death. Donovan's fury doesn't stop there, though. After he confesses the whole truth in front of the people in the castle, he laughs at Elizabeth's confusion and complete shock. However, Dominic wants him to leave and Dodo just wouldn't leave his pregnant wife/mother like that. So the two start fighting and in the end Dominic is killed, followed by Nicholas Tortorella who is beheaded by the werewolf. Donovan unleashes his full potential and destroys half the castle battling Alex before and after Dodo kills Diana Dracula. Alex wins after tearing Donovan to pieces. Afterwards, Khalida Ozera comes and takes what is left of him to bury it far away from England. The man doesn't stay dead, unfortunately. He continues haunting Elizabeth as a ghost and, later, as alive as ever. However, Khalida interferes and Donovan kills her mercilessly, taking Lizziebeth with him. He takes her to an abandoned house to live just the two of them forever. Nonetheless, Dominic finds them and there's a bloody battle once more. The two survive but Donovan takes his mother even farther away. The two stay there for a while living almost happily. Donovan shows his softer side again and confesses he hasn't stayed for that long with Elizabeth and that she's special to him. Despite his attempts at being a loving creature, Donovan starts abusing his mother again. At the end, she becomes an empty shell and Donovan leaves her at the castle. He goes back to the past afterwards. Baby Donovan is born on September 11. Being in his mother's womb for just three months, he is born a superhuman - half human, half werewolf with an extraordinary magical power. His grandmother Khali helps Elizabeth take care of him in the beginning while he is still an innocent and sweet baby. He makes his mother happy even when he keeps her awake all night by crying. His relatives don't spend much time with him, apart from his aunt Catherine who supports her sister and doesn't mind the little one yet. Donovan's kept away from the little princess Felicity Ozera when she is born due to her father's confrontation with future Dodo. However, in time Dominic stops being so cruel to him and allows him to be around the little princess because, after all, Dodo is just an innocent baby. His only true friend stays his mother who never leaves him. Aunt Cathy visits him sometimes and he is happy to see her, as well as Khali, and later Jessamine Dracula.Category:Characters